


Please Notice Me, Akashi-kun

by moontailor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chocolate, Frustration, Humor, Kagami Taiga is Not Helping, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontailor/pseuds/moontailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has come to terms with his feelings towards his ex-captain after all that has transpired after the faithful Winter Cup. Upon learning that Akashi-kun will be coming to Tokyo for the weekend that ends on Valentine's Day, Kuroko decides on a plan.</p><p>It's a shame he didn't really think it through at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Notice Me, Akashi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I am notoriously good in making fics only for events and nothing during free time...
> 
> But this is my first AkaKuro fic I believe! And also the longest oneshot I think I've ever written, wow!
> 
> This is part of the Who's Your Secret Valentine? AkaKuro event taking place on tumblr today and I reaaallly hope my Anonymous-Akashi will like this *sweats nervously*
> 
> I hope all you other people will enjoy this as well! (/)v(\\)♥
> 
> Read the fic and find me on tumblr [here!](http://moontailor.tumblr.com/post/139284816219/fic-please-notice-me-akashi-kun)

**THURSDAY**

  


Kuroko sat on the living room couch, sharing space with his mother and mulling over the book in his hands, when his phone chimed next to him. With a glance he identified his phone had been graced with a message and further inspection revealed whom the message had been from. A smile tugged at Kuroko’s lips as he positioned his bookmark between the pages, closed his book and gathered his stuff from the couch.

“I will be continuing my reading in my room,” he stated for his mother, who smiled at him in acknowledgement and Kuroko left with the information of dinner being ready in two hours. Being a bit hasty, he pulled his phone back out from his pocket when he was still on his way and opened the message.  
  
  
|TO: Kuroko Tetsuya  
|FROM: Akashi Seijuro  
|SUBJECT: Good afternoon

 _Hello, Kuroko._  
_How are you? May I call you?_  
  
  
Kuroko smiled at the message and proceeded to close the door to his room behind him, unceremoniously plopping himself down on his bed as he began to giddily type an affirmative.  
It did not take long for his phone to ring and Akashi’s name flash on the screen, as it never did when the red head messaged him with his call requests. This polite exchange and following phone calls had become a habit between the two of them after the faithful Winter Cup match, where the Akashi Kuroko had known first had come back. And so had Kuroko’s huge middle school crush on him that he had originally let die after what had happened in Teiko.

So the first time his phone had chimed, Akashi’s message had surprised Kuroko and left his heart beating in a frantic rhythm and it had taken him at least half an hour before he had deemed himself ready to answer the message (along with his deeply ingrained politeness nagging at him the whole time). But nowadays receiving a message from Akashi lit a smile on his face and brought along warm fuzziness to his stomach that he welcomed wholeheartedly, along with the images of Akashi’s face and smile and dual red eyes.

“Hello, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko picked up the phone and rested his eyes towards the floor in wait of Akashi’s smooth voice to fill his ear.

 _“Hello, Kuroko. I take it you are not busy at the moment?”_ The cadence of Akashi’s voice filtered through and Kuroko felt it almost caress him as the warmth in his stomach traveled up to his chest.

“No, I am not. How has Akashi-kun’s day been? I take it you as well are not busy at the moment, since you have time to spare for me.”

 _“If I so wish, I will always have time to spare when it comes to Kuroko,”_ Akashi answered with a definite smile in his voice and Kuroko felt his cheeks also warm up. 

_“But to answer your question, today has treated me well. I just finished a shogi match against myself and while I was at it, I finalized my plans for the weekend with Mibuchi.”_

“Plans for the weekend?” Kuroko asked and lifted his head to glance at the calendar he had on his wall, feeling a sudden thump in his chest when his eyes landed on the date of the next Sunday.

 _“Yes. We’ll be making a trip to Tokyo for the weekend,”_ Akashi answered and Kuroko’s heart rate sped up as his eyes kept glancing between the word ‘February’ and the date ‘14’ in his calendar.

“Ah, that sounds very pleasant, Akashi-kun. Will it be just the two of you with Mibuchi-san?”

 _“I doubt it. Somehow Hayama got a whiff of our plans, so it might be all of us coming, taking sort of a breather. Not that it would have had to been an exclusive trip with just Mibuchi and me,”_ Akashi explained, and Kuroko felt pure, unadulterated relief wash over him. From what he understood, all the starters in Rakuzan’s team were nice and polite people in general (or at least the uncrowned generals were), but he couldn’t really shake his suspicions of Mibuchi because of the whole ‘Sei-chan’ thing.

“I see. Akashi-kun?”

_“Yes, Kuroko?”_

”When do you arrive in Tokyo?”

_“We leave early tomorrow, Friday. I do have other business to attend to as well while in there, so we are going to take advantage of the weekend to the full extent. How so?”_

“I was wondering how long you will be staying in Tokyo, and now I know”, Kuroko answered and lied down on his side on the bed.

 _“Now you know,”_ Akashi repeated with a chuckle in his voice, before humming out loud.

_“My apologies, Kuroko, but it seems Mibuchi is calling me. It must be about the upcoming trip, so I have to cut this short for now. It was pleasant to talk with you.” ___

_The pleasure is mine,_ Kuroko thought and closed his eyes.

“I see. It was pleasant to talk with you as well, Akashi-kun. I wish you a safe trip tomorrow.”

 _“Thank you. I’ll message you again,”_ Akashi finished the call and Kuroko was left lying on his bed, his head buzzing with the thoughts of Akashi and February 14th. Finally he lifted his phone in front of him and sent out a message, his mind made up.  
  
  
|TO: Kagami Taiga  
|FROM: Kuroko Tetsuya  
|SUBJECT: Tomorrow

 _Hello, Kagami-kun._  
_I wish for you to teach me how to_  
_make chocolates tomorrow._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
**FRIDAY**

  


“Sooo you gonna tell me where did this come from?” Kagami asked as he stood side by side with Kuroko by the stove in his apartment’s kitchen, watching the chocolate they’d bought slowly melt in the metal bowl above the simmering pot.

“Can one not want to learn to make chocolates just for the sake of it, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko deadpanned, never looking away from the chocolate.

“Well, yeah, but ‘m just wondering has it something to do with Valentine’s Day? You gonna give chocolates to Momoi or something?”

“It has everything to do with Valentine’s Day, Kagami-kun. But the chocolates are not for Momoi-san.”

“Oh.”

“…”

“Who are they for then?”

“Akashi-kun.”

“Oh.”

“…”

“…Wait. WHAT?”

“Kagami-kun, I do not take politely to you freaking out when you should be teaching me how make chocolates,” Kuroko instantly shot Kagami down and lifted his eyes up to his best friend, who just gaped at him with eyes wide and mouth open.

“Okay okay wait just a second here. Akashi?? I have learned that Valentine’s is a super big deal here in Japan- so that makes this even worse! Why Akashi? When have you- what!?” To Kagami’s credit he didn’t stutter in his bafflement and Kuroko felt proud for his very American friend.

“I have had a huge crush on Akashi-kun since I’ve known him. I willed it away after what happened in Teiko, but now it’s back. And I feel like this time I should chase after it by giving chocolates to Akashi-kun,” Kuroko explained himself and went back to staring at the molten chocolate, leaving Kagami to gape at him.

“That being said, I wish for your teaching to be up to par with Akashi-kun’s standards, Kagami-kun.”

“Well that’s just totally unfair! That guy probably eats five star meals all day every day, even in Rakuzan, and has his chocolates imported straight from France, you can’t just go and make demands like that Kuroko, honestly what are you even--“ Kuroko tuned Kagami out for the remainder of his lecture and smiled by himself. These chocolates were going to be the best possible.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Okay, now we just need to chill them and they’re good,” Kagami announced and stocked their fully packed chocolate trays into the fridge while Kuroko began piling the dishes by the sink.

“Thank you very much for your assistance, Kagami-kun. I could not have succeeded without you,” Kuroko stated with a smile and opened the tap to begin filling the sink with water.

“’S no big deal. Got some chocolates for myself as well,” Kagami hummed and leaned his hip to the counter as he watched Kuroko.

“Not going to give them to anyone? Aomine-kun or Kise-kun or Himuro-san or-“

“Why would I ever give chocolates to someone like Aomine or Kise?? Kise would be okay otherwise, but he’d definitely get ideas, and Ahomine? No way in hell! Not to mention Tatsuya, he’s my brother! And in Akita!”

“So you like Kise-kun?”

“I never said that!!” Kagami huffed and Kuroko just smiled on as he began washing the dishes, scrubbing the utensils first while Kagami grabbed the chocolate bowl, venting his anger by scraping the excess melted chocolate from the sides and stuffing his face with it.

The eventually comfortable silence continued on for a while, until Kagami hummed loudly and looked down at Kuroko.

“So you’re gonna travel to Kyoto this weekend then?”

“Actually, Akashi-kun is coming to Tokyo for the weekend, so I am able to give the chocolates to him face to face,” Kuroko answered and felt his cheeks heat up again with just the thought of seeing Akashi face to face in that kind of setting.

“Really? What’s he coming here for?”

“He said he has some errands here and he will be accompanied by his whole basketball team.”

“Honestly? Scary… Wouldn’t like to run into any of them,” Kagami muttered and licked his fingers clean.

“So when are you two meeting then?”

“I think it is pretty obvious we’ll meet on Sunday, Kagami-kun.”

“Well duh! I’m not an idiot unlike you try to make me out to be. I meant at what time? Is there a specific timing for these kinds of things as well here in Japan?”

“No there is not. I don’t know where your ideas have come from, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko answered and took the bowl from Kagami to begin scrubbing it.

“Huh. So where are you gonna meet him then?” Kagami asked with a quirked brow.

“We’ll be meeting in…” Kuroko began to answer, but his voice trailed to silence as he began to actually think about it, his grip on the bowl and the dish brush tightening.

“…Kuroko”

“…”

“You haven’t actually even agreed to meet with Akashi, have you?”

“…”

“Kuroko…”

“It seems I’m in a bit of a predicament, Kagami-kun.”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
**SATURDAY**

  


After the chocolates had cooled, Kuroko had left Kagami’s place with lead in his stomach and by the time Saturday had finally rolled around, he was immediately, but not yet desperately, trying to contact Akashi. Akashi had said it was a breather for the team, so he couldn’t really have that many businesses to attend to and errands to run, right?  
  
  
\---  
  
  
**9:00 AM**

  


|TO: Akashi Seijuro  
|FROM: Kuroko Tetsuya  
|SUBJECT: Good morning

 _Hello, Akashi-kun._  
_You must soon have arrived in_  
_Tokyo? May I call you?_  
  
  
|TO: Kuroko Tetsuya  
|FROM: Akashi Seijuro  
|SUBJECT: RE: Good morning

_This is an automated message._  
_I am unable to reach my phone_  
_at the moment. I will contact you_  
_as soon as possible, if I deem it_  
_necessary._

_Sincerely_  
_Akashi Seijuro_  
  
  
\---  
  
  
**12:00 PM**

  


_*BEEP*_  
_*BEEP*_  
_*CLICK*_

“Ah, Akashi-kun? I apologize, I have tried to call you several times-“

_“Kuroko? Sorry, I’m at a meeting, so I cannot talk right now. I’ll call you later, okay?”_

_*CLICK*_  
_*BEEP*_  
_*BEEP*_  
_*BEEP*_  
  
  
\---  
  
  
**2:00 PM**

  


|TO: Kuroko Tetsuya  
|FROM: Kagami Taiga  
|SUBJECT: Yo

_Gotten in contact with Akashi?_

  


Right as Kuroko was writing an answer for Kagami, his phone chimed with a snap chat from Kise. In it was a selfie of Kise in full model gear, dazzling at the front camera with his other arm thrown over a smiling Akashi’s shoulders, Akashi not paling in the least bit next to him.

_“Modeling 4 Akashi co! Ft. the heir!”_

Kuroko stared at the sparkles and filters all over the text and picture with dead eyes.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
**8:00 PM**

  


By the time Takao had tweeted “This has been going on for hours ?!??! Wow” with a picture of a shogi match clearly taking place between Midorima and Akashi, Kuroko was sitting at Maji Burger with Kagami, clenching his teeth around the straw of his vanilla milkshake and emanating a very unapproachable aura which actually made him visible to the other patrons.

“Soo, did you catch Akashi at any point?” Kagami asked tentatively and munched on his burger a little hesitantly, since he’d never really seen Kuroko so mad outside anything basketball related.

“No, I have not. I sent him a message in the morning, but he was prevented from reaching his phone. Afterwards I tried to call him six times, but he was at a meeting and said he would call me later. After that he had a photo shoot to attend to with Kise-kun for the Akashi corporation which has probably taken up to three hours, after which he has met up with Midorima-kun for a game of shogi that has, according to Takao-kun, taken already hours,” Kuroko let go of his straw long enough to answer Kagami, all the while glaring daggers through at Kagami’s burgers it seemed and Kagami couldn’t help but be amazed at the impressive monologue that had just left his usually quiet companion’s mouth.

“Seems like he’s making the most out of his trip here,” Kagami blurt out, regretting his words immediately after as Kuroko’s eyes pierced his very soul with their icy stare.

“It seems I overestimated your helpfulness, Kagami-kun. I will contact Aomine-kun now, for I am quite confident he will be better company at this time,” Kuroko stated and reached for his phone, flipping it open and typing a quick message to Aomine.  
  
  
|TO: Aomine Daiki  
|FROM: Kuroko Tetsuya  
|SUBJECT: Hello

 _Hello, Aomine-kun._  
_Can you meet me at the basketball-_  
_course nearest to Seirin as_  
_soon as possible?_  
  
  
|TO: Kuroko Tetsuya  
|FROM: Aomine Daiki  
|SUBJECT: Fuck

 _sorry tetsu no can do_  
_momoi dragged me out with_  
_her, said it was important or_  
_something. oh and akashis_  
_here too so i cant even text_  
_rn fml right_  
  
  
Next thing Kagami knew was a loud bang that startled him and all the others customers in the joint and he could only stare wide-eyed at Kuroko and his phone, which was now in two separate pieces. One half idly spinning with a black screen on the table and the other half still in Kuroko’s hand, his knuckles white from the force he was squeezing it with.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
**SUNDAY**

  


“Mmh! The weather is quite lovely today, is it not, Sei-chan?”

“It truly is, Mibuchi.”

“C’mon lets go lets go, I wanna buy new basketball shoes! You’ll help me right, Reo sis?”

“Of course.”

“I’m gonna find the Udon place so I’ll catch you all later.”

“I’m coming after you once I’m done so don’t eat your phone Ei-chan!”

“Who’d eat their damn phone Hayama??”

The whole Rakuzan team was as lively as ever as they exited the hotel and Akashi glanced to make sure Mayuzumi was with them as well, as he apparently didn’t deem it worthy to take part in the ruckus.  
As they began their journey towards the mall Mibuchi had been gushing about before they even left Kyoto, Akashi fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, breathing out as there were no new messages. For how much Kuroko had tried to contact him the day before, Akashi was a bit puzzled why the phantom hadn’t answered his calls the previous evening.

“Still no answer?” he heard Mayuzumi ask and he put his phone away.

“No, no answer. I’ll try calling him again later.” Akashi hummed and looked up at the senior of the group.

“So, which group are you going to go with?”

“I’m not given an option to go by myself like Nebuya?”

“No.” Akashi smiled, chuckling as Mayuzumi bumped him a little and they continued on their way, unaware of a shadow following along from a distance.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“So, next up, Sei-chan needs a new jacket.” Mibuchi hummed as they walk out of one store where he had bought new leather shoes for himself and Akashi just smiled contently as he followed behind with Mayuzumi.

“You’ll obviously help me since you stayed with us, right Mayuzumi-san?” Mibuchi smiled at Mayuzumi who just sighed.

“Rather you two than the other two. And I also say no to the first three suggestions you’re going to make.”

“You haven’t even seen them yet!” Mibuchi pursed his lips and lead the way towards the next shop with Akashi beside him, Mayuzumi keeping his distance but following obediently.

By the time they had went through four stores , they had found a new sleek trench coat for Akashi and were now idling by one of the info stations, Mibuchi gushing over how nicely the jacket had fit his Sei-chan and Akashi thanking him for his efforts. Even Mayuzumi found himself smiling a little, since he wasn’t having a bad time to be honest.

It was when some person passed by them and forced Mayuzumi to step aside that he noticed the source of the tiny prickles he had felt at the back of his skull for a while now and only fully realized now. As his dull grey eyes met with light blue ones, he was almost physically hit with the menacing aura the smaller shadow was emanating from at least a full ten meters away and he was amazed he hadn’t realized it any earlier.

“Mibuchi.”

“Huh? What is it?” Mibuchi asked as he looked at Mayuzumi, quirking his brow as Mayuzumi didn’t even look at him.

“I said what is it?” He repeated and turned to face wherever Mayuzumi was looking when the phantom didn’t answer him – visibly startled as he was also hit by the menacing aura.

“Well well… Sei-chan, I just remembered I saw a jacket just right for Mayuzumi-san, so we’ll go look at that one quickly, okay?” Mibuchi hummed and smiled, reaching to grab Mayuzumi’s arm to take their leave and as Mayuzumi went completely willingly, Akashi couldn’t almost believe his eyes.

“I’ll come with you, of course,” he said and frowned a little as Mibuchi immediately shot him down.

“No no no, you stay here Sei-chan. I believe you’re wanted elsewhere,” Mibuchi smiled and Akashi just looked on in bafflement as Mayuzumi waved him goodbye before leaving with Mibuchi. It wasn’t until he glanced towards where his upperclassmen had been looking that he noticed Kuroko who had inched closer by then, looking very uncomfortable and also somewhat irritated.

“Kuroko?”

“Do you have a moment, Akashi-kun?”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Kuroko couldn’t believe how low he had sunk.

After him having trashed his phone, Kagami had treated him for an extra vanilla shake and Kuroko had begrudgingly forgiven Kagami and followed him to his place, where he eventually had used Kagami’s phone to contact Momoi.

He really owed a lot for the pink haired data gatherer, since he had gotten all information he had needed; which hotel Akashi was staying at, what he was going to do the next day and when was he going to leave at Sunday morning.

Armed with the information and a sling bag containing the carefully packaged box of chocolates, Kuroko had melted into the shadows to keep a keen eye on the Rakuzan team - and now he had been exposed. Damn Mayuzumi and his observation skills equal to his.

And even though all he had wanted was to meet with Akashi, he felt like a complete idiot now as they stood outside the mall in a small alleyway.

“I called you a few times yesterday evening, Kuroko. Did you miss them?” Akashi asked as he regarded his friend with a slightly tilted head and Kuroko tightened the hold he had on the strap of his bag.

“I broke my phone yesterday evening,” he answered, not looking at Akashi.

“Oh.”

“…”

“So that’s why you’re here now, unannounced?”

“Yes. I have a thing to give for Akashi-kun, and then I will be off again. It wasn’t my intention to interrupt your day off with you team,” Kuroko said and reached into his bag, shuffling around a little so the gift didn’t get damaged and after quickly mustering courage to actually look Akashi in the eye, he offered the box to him. Akashi blinked once as he looked at the nice rectangular red box with a pale blue ribbon tied neatly around it.

“Thank you, Kuroko. What is it?” Akashi asked as he took the box and looked up to see Kuroko already turning away.

“Thank you for your time, Akashi-kun. I’m going,” Kuroko said and already started walking when his motion was stopped by the tight grip of Akashi’s hand around his wrist.

“Kuroko.”

“Akashi-kun. Please let me go.”

“What is in this gift?”

“Nothing of importance.”

“Then why are you giving it to me?”

“…”

“Does it have something to with today being Valentine’s Day?” Akashi asked and Kuroko visibly shuddered, going limp after hearing the warm smile in Akashi’s voice.

“You’re not going to run away if I let you go?” Akashi asked and Kuroko reluctantly shook his head, turning back to face his ex-captain as Akashi let go – only to have his heart rate spike up dangerously quickly.

“Akashi-kun, what are you doing?” Kuroko asked in a mild inner panic as he realized Akashi was opening the gift, pulling the ribbon smoothly off with one pull like the perfect being he is, and in no time the chocolates Kuroko had poured his heart into were exposed to Akashi’s gaze and Kuroko was practically shaking. This is not what he thought would happen – at all.

“Ah. Kuroko has gifted me chocolates.” Akashi hummed and smiled, his eyes crinkling a little as he took in the sight of obviously handmade delicacies.

“…Yes.”

“On Valentine’s Day.”

“……Yes.”

“And this is why you are here now.” Akashi smiled and looked at Kuroko, who was deadpanning like his life depended on it and cursing his misdirection for not working and allowing him a quick escape. And if only Kuroko had known that the worst was yet to come, he would’ve bolted out of there with or without misdirection.

“I assume you made these yourself,” Akashi began, and something in his tone alerted Kuroko to the ride he was about to go on against his will.

“You had Kagami help you with these, since you have never made chocolates yourself because you have not had the need. You planned on this when you learned of my trip to Tokyo and by the end of Friday I presume, you realized we had not made any plans for Sunday,” Akashi listed like the omniscient being he also was in addition to being perfect and Kuroko could just helplessly listen as Akashi delivered his desperate actions to him on a shiny silver platter.

“I don’t know how you broke your phone, but I truly do hope it has nothing to do with how I was not able to answer you at all on Saturday, before I finally could, and you were no longer reachable by phone. Since you must have seen Kise’s message as he sends them to everyone and Takao is also quite influential in the social media. And according to Aomine you messaged him once as well, so you know I met up with Momoi, and she probably informed you of my plans for today. And this brings us now back here to you stalking on me, Mibuchi and Mayuzumi in a mall in hopes of getting a chance to give me a box of chocolates you so carefully handcrafted for my sake.” Akashi dealt the final blow and Kuroko wished his soul could leave his body.

Having to listen to almost everything he’d done during the weekend did all but save Kuroko from the realization of exactly how dumb he had been. And of course it was Akashi himself who told this to him. Of course. And the way Kuroko also felt his face just keep on feeling hotter by the second didn’t help at all either. The earth could not open quickly enough to swallow him whole at that moment.

Gathering the remaining pieces of his broken pride, Kuroko breathed in, and then stared Akashi straight in the eye, all the while being embarrassed and beet red all the way to the tips of his ears.

“If Akashi-kun doesn’t want it, I will take it back.”

“…”

“…”

“You really are marvelous, Kuroko.” Akashi just laughed and stepped into Kuroko’s space to brush his lips over his red cheek.

“Thank you for the chocolates, Kuroko. I’m very glad you saw so much effort over them.” He continued and smiled gently as he picked one chocolate from the box and placed it to Kuroko’s lips, giving him no other choice but to eat it, even though it was his gift for Akashi.

“I am also more than happy for your feelings towards me. If you let me, I’d gladly accept them,” Akashi murmured and Kuroko saw no end for his embarrassment as he chewed through the chocolate that was just as tasty as he had hoped for it to be.

“All I feel for Akashi-kun right now is annoyance and betrayal,” Kuroko grumbled finally as he finished the chocolate and he promptly hid his face into the crook of Akashi’s shoulder as Akashi just laughed lovingly and pulled the phantom into a well deserved hug, keen on keeping him there until Kuroko’s blush would completely fade away.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What happened afterwards:
> 
> \- Akashi gave Kuroko lots of kisses so they had to stay in the alleyway for a long time before Kuroko finally stopped being red
> 
> \- Reo actually did find a banging jacket for Mayuzumi and Mayuzumi admits he is impressed with his underclassman
> 
> \- Kuroko admitted how he broke his phone and Akashi would not stop silently laughing at him
> 
> \- Akashi took Kuroko with them to shop since Kuroko obviously needed a new phone now
> 
> \- And they held hands all the way through
> 
> \- Also after getting a new phone, Kuroko probably hinted Kise and Aomine of some "free chocolates" at Kagami's place and Kagami was forced to share his chocolate with the two of them
> 
> \- Granted he even let them in his house
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, all comments and kudos are appreciated and have a joyful Valentine's Day!
> 
> And if you're missing a Valentine, in some countries (like ones in Fennoscandia if I'm not totally lying to you), Valentine's Day is called Friend's Day, so go by that and cockblock all your couple-friends because this day is for everyone! (= u =)/


End file.
